1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for randomly selecting a number. More particularly, the invention is directed to a device for selecting lottery numbers based on the input of predetermined information.
2. Description of Related Art
Lottery games have gained widespread acceptance and popularity in many states. Many of the states that operate lottery games, such as the "Lotto game", require the "player" to select a predetermined set of numbers from a larger group of numbers. Typically, the numbers range from 1 to 49. The player selects 5 to 7 numbers that the player hopes will match the numbers of the winning selection. Large sums of money can be won by the player if the player's selected numbers correspond to the winning numbers.
A variety of methods have been used in the past for selecting numbers for the purchase of a lottery ticket. Such methods have included selecting birth dates, using fortune tellers, and using favorite or "lucky" numbers that are routinely selected by the player. The selection of a large number of random numbers, when a plurality of tickets are purchased simultaneously, can be difficult, time consuming, and agonizing for the player.
Numerous devices have been produced to aid the lottery player in selecting random numbers. In many jurisdictions, the player is able to use a computer to randomly select the numbers when the lottery ticket is purchased and printed. Many players, however, lack confidence in the "state operated" computer to select their numbers and, thus, these players desire alternative methods for producing random lottery numbers. Many number selection devices are designed to function by a free-spinning disk or ball which stops in a space having a designated number. One such device includes a wallet-like case. A disk is rotated by hand and a color is selected through an aperture in the disk to randomly select a number. The player performs a series of hand manipulations and color choices to select the series of numbers.
Other devices for randomly selecting numbers include the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,271 to Brown. The device includes an upper and lower disk, center planar support having two holes, and a handle. The upper and lower disks have inertia weights for gyration attached thereto. The upper disk includes a number of protruding pegs to serve as a number eliminator. The center support includes two viewing ports that align with numbers on the lower disk. In operation, the disks are rotated with respect to the handle and the numbers selected by viewing the lower disk through the openings in the center support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,748 to Wismer discloses a random number selection device including a base disk, an outer disk, a middle disk having three rings thereon, and an inner disk. All of the disks are rotatable about a common axis. The base disk, outer disk, and inner disks each include one ring with a plurality of ring segments having numbers thereon. A plurality of pointers are positioned on the inner disk adjacent to the numbers on the base disk. The device is used by selecting a base set of numbers at random, positioning the pointers adjacent to those numbers on the inner disk, and recording the numbers on the middle disk. The numbers are then recorded in a matrix and the ultimate selection of numbers is made by selecting rows of numbers within the matrix.
Numerous other devices have been produced for selecting random numbers. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,237 to Locher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,796 to Peacock, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,309 to Miesel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,367 to Mattson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,229 to Buckley.
The above-noted devices have not entirely filled the needs of lottery players who desire to select a plurality of random numbers. Many of these known devices are complex, expensive to manufacture, and do not reliably produce a random number.
There is, therefore, a continuing need for an inexpensive random selection device that is easy to use and is able to select a plurality of numbers in series without repetition.